One Thousand Tales from the Stables of Ombra
by CaptainMajor
Summary: As a stable girl, i see a lot you know. And one night I witness something that never should have happened... Review please! You know you want to.... :D Full summary inside!
1. A girl called Appy

**One thousand tales from the stables of Ombra **

**A/N: Dearest readers, here is a story I came up with recently. I really hope you enjoy it. Now, please just let me make this clear (as many people seemed to have missed the memo) my stories are rated M for a reason… please, all of you who are sex squeamish, either don't read it or don't complain about it! I have warned you. Btw, this story is for Caity, who has proved to be an awesome friend! :D **

_**One night, Appy witnesses the murder of a General from the Mountain Kingdom's army. Two people knew she was there, and they both need her… it's a game of cat and mouse as Appy is kidnapped back and forth by men who want her for reasons other then the obvious… **_

**Chapter one: A girl called Appy **

Friday nights were all pretty much the same. The fire roared and crackled as it warmed the Inn, men and soldiers slowly began to gather at the bar stools and the tables. My job kept me outside of the inn, and in the cozy stable. I took horses from their weary masters and made them comfortable in warm stalls. I fed, watered and groomed them. I was a stable girl. Appy is my name. Tony, my boss, made me cut my hair short like a boy's. He told me, too often: "Appy, you are a pretty girl and I don't want any clients taking advantage of you!" He even made me bind my chest. So I remained looking like a hazel eyed teenaged boy. I often wore a beret over my dark blond hair, to cast a shadow over my girlish face. One particular night in August, that was all about to change…

I heard the thunder of hooves long before they came. I was sitting on a stall door, caressing the nose of my horse, Rum. The gelding's massive head rested on my lap. My best friend, Mariette, sat on a hay block outside a tall. She hummed softly, playing with a piece of straw.

"You're lucky Tony doesn't make you look like a boy." I grumbled, running my finger's thought Rum's thick forelock.

"Appy, if I looked like a boy there wouldn't be any business." Mariette giggled. She was an 'entertainer girl'. She hated her job, and it kept her up all night. She often told me "Appy one day I'm going to be rich and I won't need to sleep with every man who shoves silver under my nose! I will have a good job, and sing for a living."

"I hear someone coming" I kissed Rum's nose before sliding off the stall door. "You had better get back to the Inn." Mariette groaned. "It sounds like a lot of horses… they're probably soldiers… soldiers are fit." I knew that Mariette admired men with nice bodies.

"Fu-un." My friend made a gagging noise before opening the big barn door. Her figure disappeared into the darkness. With a sigh I made my way outside too. The men were just halting their horses. It took several moments for my eyes to adjust to the semi dark, and once they did I was able to pinpoint the leader of the men. I recognized him as the notorious Firefox. I'd never seen- or met him before, but I recognized his flaming red hair and handsome face from the stories I'd heard. He looked like he was in either his late, late teens or early twenties.

"Excuse me, young lady?" He said in a swift accent. "Could you please take our horses?" I looked around to see who he could possible be talking to, but when there was no one else to be seen, I gasped! How did he know I was a young lady?

"Y-yes sir." My mouth hung open in awe. I took the reins out of Firefox's gloved hand and clicked my tongue. The horse dropped its head and followed me towards the barn.

"Her name is Hickabuck." Called Firefox. I didn't dare look over my shoulder, but a grin tugged at my lips.

I groomed all the soldier's horses before I turned to Hickabuck. She was a stunning animal, standing at about 16 hands. Her coat was glossy brown, her mane and tail silky black. Her mane was cut very short- into a Mohawk. She has a long face and sweet, black rimmed eyes.

"Good evening m'am" I bowed playfully before the horse, allowing her to snuffle my hair. She nickered into my ear, asking for better attention. I brought my grooming set into her stall, and set to work relieving her of the heavy leather tack. She sighed as I swept my finest brushes over her glossy coat. After I filled her buckets with cool water and oats, I perched myself on the stall door, so I could watch him eat his food. Four doors down, Rum whinnied impatiently. "I can visit you later" was my retort.

I fell asleep on the door, Hickabuck's rhythmic munching had lulled me to sleep, but the creek of the barn door roused me.

"Hello?" I called. The only light in the barn was coming from a lantern hanging from the rafters.

"Hi." I recognized the voice… "I came to see my horse before I went to sleep." I tried to hide my smile. Firefox approached, bottle of alcohol in hand. I slid off the door, and reassured the man that his horse was settling in nicely. He wore a handsome smile as he spoke to his horse.

"What breed?" I asked timidly, not taking my eyes off Firefox's lean frame.

"She's a six year old thoroughbred. My favorite girl." He kissed her nose, and she whinnied. I thought, with half a smile, if Firefox kissed me I'd probably cry out too.


	2. Rider from afar

**Chapter 2: Rider from afar **

I awoke before sunrise the feed the horses. Hickabuck was ravenous- she ate her oats with gusto, and whinnied for more when she was nearly finished.

"Your master is a beautiful boy" I cooed, stroking Hickabuck's velvety nose. Firefox was indeed gorgeous. Then I heard something: the sound of hooves beating the ground at a fast gallop. Another rider! I slapped on my beret and stepped out into the sunrise. The opening of the barn door must have spooked the horse, because an enormous black stallion reared up on his hind legs, hooves pawing the air. I gasped, and squinted my eyes from the pink light. "Sorry" I said after the horse had dropped onto all fours. The rider wore a cloak as black as their horse. I couldn't see their face. The rider said nothing, but slipped from the animal's back. There was no saddle. And as a horseback rider myself, I know that bareback riding meant you had to have exceptional skill and leg strength.

"Is there room in your stable?" My jaw nearly hit the floor- it was a woman!

"Yes."

"Good." The woman's boots clopped on the firm dirt. I tried my best to see her face, but all I could see was her soft, pink lips. I reached for the stallion's reins, but the black clad lady wouldn't let me. "I can take him." Her skin was beautifully pale, especially against the ebony of her cloak.

"Oh, ok. What's his name?" I tottered along behind her, feeling too much like a child.

"Engel." She said. Why was her voice little more than a whisper? _En-g-elle. _"Any stall?"

"Yeah, sure. But the ones by the door can be a little bit drafty."

"That will do just fine." She smiled beautifully as she let her horse into a clean stall. "Make sure he gets food and water." And with that, she spun on her heel and left.

After Engel was stabled, I entered the inn. Tony said that the best time for me to go inside was in daylight, when the men were sober and when he could keep and eye- or two, on me. I smiled when I found what I was looking for: the mysterious ghost lady. She was sitting at a bar stool, cloak pushed up to reveal one long athletic leg. She wore white breeches and heavy black soldier boots. Did she take them from a man she had killed? How did her breeches stay so clean? A floorboard creaked under my boot. Ghost lady's head snapped in my direction.

"Stable girl" she said, her enticing lips curling into a seductive smile. "Is my stallion settled?"

"Yes, Miss." How did she know I was a girl? As I approached, I saw the lady had _gorgeous _blue eyes resting under dark brown eyebrows- cocked sexily. She seemed to be saying "would you dare come closer to me?" I gulped as I clumsily made myself comfortable on a barstool. "How did you know I was a girl?" Ghost lady pushed back her hood, revealing glossy dark brown hair. It grew past her jaw bone, and nearly brushed her shoulders.

"I see things most people don't." She winked. I could tell that some men would drop dead with a wink of her eye. And as she turned back to her drink, I wondered if Firefox would be one of them.

"Where are you from?" I asked as I waved Tony over. I whispered to him that I was thirsty.

"Fa-ar away." She said, her voice hushed.

"How far?" I wanted to lean closer to her… she smelled good, very exotic.

"Originally: overseas. But for now we'll say beyond the castle in the Lake- in the mountains." She sipped her drink.

"What brings you here?" I couldn't help but lower my voice to match her's. Ghost lady looked at me again, causing chills to run down my spine.

"I'm waiting for someone." Tony slid a glass of fruit juice towards me.

"Here you go, Appy." He smiled lovingly.

"Appy?" Repeated ghost lady. "That's an odd name." Finally! The opportunity to ask my biggest question came.

"Well… what can I call you?"

"For now, you can call me Roth." She slid some money towards Tony, and left. But before she got up to leave, I noticed a smile of pure joy on her face.

_Roth _I wondered, tapping the counter with my fingers. If I wasn't mistaken, Roth was a man's name…

XxXxX

"Psst! Mariette!" I stood outside my friend's door, tapping persistently.

"What, Appy?" She swung it open, obviously annoyed.

"I met the strangest lady today! She rides a black stallion bareback, wears a hooded cloak, and goes by a man's name!" I panted, and watched Mariette's expression change from annoyed to quizzical. "And that's not all! She's got skin like a porcelain doll's and eyes like blueberries!"

"I have to get out more." Mariette wrinkled her pretty little nose. "Can I see her horse?" She asked, wrapping a shawl around her shoulders.

"Mhm." I smiled. Mariette often judged the travelers by their horses. The young lady followed me downstairs, and outside. The sun was up, and already it was getting warm. A perfect late summer morning. We ran across the grassy yard to the stable, which was brightly illuminated with golden sunlight. Engel dozed in his stall; massive head drooped.

"Wow, he's a beauty." Mariette's ruby lips curved into a smile. "What's his name?"

"Engel."

"_Aingell?_"

"You pronounced it wrong!" I resisted a laugh. "_En-guelle_."

"Oh, whatever." Mariette swatted the air, causing the stallion to raise his head in alarm. "He looks like a mountain horse." Said Mariette, noting the horse's thick legs.

"Yeah." I stroked his nose.

"The lady…what is she like?"

"A mystery wrapped up in a riddle." I groaned.

"Wow! I'd love to meet her."

"Well I'm sure you'll be able to. She seems like the type that doesn't mope around the inn. I'm sure she'll be out to visit her horse soon."

"You're right about that." Mariette and I spun around in surprise. There, at the door, was Roth.

**A/N: Come on… click the review button… you know you want to…. :D **


	3. Firefox leaves

**Chapter 3: Firefox leaves **

I was sitting in the sunshine outside the stable carving a horse figurine out of a piece of wood. I scraped the soft wood with my knife, littering the lush grass with shavings. As I carved, I thought of Roth. I knew that wasn't her real name, so I found myself inventing names for her. They were all rather silly, and didn't seem serious or feminine enough. Just then, the sound of boots swishing through the grass caught my attention. I glanced up, and saw Firefox ambling towards me. He was not wearing a shirt, he was carrying it instead.

"Stable girl" he called. I felt butterflies stir in my stomach.

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you have our horses saddled within the hour?"

"Yes."

"Good girl." He smiled fleetingly. It took all my might to keep form searching his body with my eyes.

"You may call me Appy." I said, nibbling my bottom lip.

"Alright, Appy. And you may call me Firefox." He grinned, and followed me into the barn.

"Beautiful day" I said, trying to ease the tension in my own throat. Firefox moaned.

"Yes it is." I heard the swish of clothing, and turned just in time to see him pull his uniform on; a shiny green tunic with the Adderhead's coat of arms emblazed on the front. "I can help you saddle the horses." And so he did. We each picked different animals to place the heavy leather saddles on. The last horse was Hickabuck. Firefox stood on one side of the horse, I on the other. "Pass me the girth" he mumbled. I slid the leather band under the horse's belly, and gasped as Firefox's hand brushed against mine. His skin was soft and warm. "You are a beautiful girl-" he started, buckling up the girth "-so why do you disguise yourself as a boy?"

"My boss makes me" I said, my stomach alive with butterflies.

"He fears you'll be violated?" Asked the young man.

"Er, sure." I nearly vomited from sheer excitement.

"I see. Probably best that way." There was a pause, and Firefox came to my side of the horse.

"How did you know I was a girl?" I murmured, looking into the man's hazel eyes.

"Your face" he mumbled, tapping his own chin with his index finger.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. "Thank you." Firefox laughed. "So you're leaving?"

"I'm afraid so." He shrugged one shoulder.

"…oh." I couldn't hide my disappointment.

"But I'm sure we'll meet again." He smiled cutely, and kissed my forehead. I said nothing, but watched as he led his horse out of the barn.

**A/N: Come on… the review button is right there… you don't need an account to share a word or two… I accept anonymous reviews :D **


	4. The Innkeeper's niece

**Chapter 4: The Innkeeper's niece **

Later that afternoon the sound of a wagon roused me from my nap. I yawned and stretched and ambled out of the pasture. By the time I got to the wagon, Tony was already there. He was hugging someone, a girl. He waved, and the draft horse pulling the wagon set off at a lame trot.

"Appy! Come here a moment! I'd like you to meet my niece, Tirsa." Tony beamed. The girl he was hugging looked taller than me… then again, most people were.

"Hi, Tirsa." The girl smiled beautifully.

"Good afternoon." She tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair away from pretty face. "I've heard lots about you, Appy."

"Say, why don't you show her around the place?" Tony smiled at me then walked off to the inn.

"I like your hair" said Tirsa, stretching her arms towards the clear blue sky.

"Really? I hate it." I ran my fingers through the boyishly short strands. "Lots of men have their hair longer then me."

"That's what makes you different." With a smile, she slide open the barn door. "Oh wow! It's beautiful in here!" I nodded in agreement. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, illuminating the golden wood and soft yellow straw. I made sure the barn was always clean. Hay made soft flooring, and I had spare bales piled up in the back. It made a good insulator, and an excellent bed. The horses snoozed in their stalls, swishing away flies with their tails.

"Do you know how to ride?" I asked, stealing a glance at Engel.

"Um, not very well."

"Well, I'll teach you."

XxXxX

I learned that Tirsa was fourteen years old. She lived within the castle of Ombra, but her parents figured it would be good if she came out to the country for some fresh air. I assured Tirsa that there was a lot to do around the Inn, and she eagerly believed me. It was sunset when we returned from our ride.

"Ok, so let me get this straight: Mariette sleeps most of the day, so don't wake her up?"

"Yeah." I giggled.

"Ok, that's simple." We were in the barn together, grooming Rum, when the stable door opened.

"Heya, Roth." I grinned when the lady saluted.

"Whoa! Who's that?" Hissed Tirsa.

"That's Roth, although that's not her real name. She's staying here." I excitedly explained to Tirsa.

"Wow! I've never seen anyone like her before!"

"That's because she's from overseas."

"REALLY?" Tirsa gasped in excitement.

"What are you two whispering about?" Asked Roth. Her voice held a hint of amusement.

"Nothing" replied Tirsa with a giggle.

"Whatever you say, ladies." The sound of hooves forced me to peek over the stall door.

"Are you leaving?"

"No. Just going for a ride." She steered her horse out of the stable. Instantly the two meshed in with the night sky, disappearing as if they were never there in the first place.

**A/N: Come on, lovely people… press that pretty button below and leave a review… :D it will make my day… **


	5. An unexpected Exit

**Chapter 5: An unexpected exit **

"Who are you waiting for?" I asked the next morning. Roth looked at me, her eyes twinkling.

"His name is Roth." She replied. What? I was confused.

"But I thought-"

"I just borrowed his name…for now." She winked, then up and left. I looked up at Tirsa, who gawked in incredulity.

"…she borrows his name?" Tirsa blinked.

"Told you she's a mystery." I plunked myself down at a table.

"Well, let's figure this out." Tirsa drummed her chin with her fingers. "She's waiting for a man named Roth, obviously she was comfortable enough to go by his _name…_ do you think they're brother and sister?"

"YEAH!" I sprang up in excitement. "Tirsa you are so clever!"

"Why, thank you." She smiled knowingly. "I wonder when he will arrive." Tirsa stared dreamily into the rafters of the inn.

I watched Tirsa, and found myself feeling younger. Firefox's kiss felt like a distant memory, or perhaps something that would just happen in the future. My thoughts were broken as Tony came by. He placed two plated of food in front of us.

"Good morning, ladies." He grinned. "Having a nice stay, Tirsa?"

"Oh yes! Thank you Uncle Tony." She smiled politely before diving into her meal. I was starving too- last night I didn't eat supper. I expected Tony to leave, but instead he sat down beside me.

"Have you girls been speaking with the young Miss staying here?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting character, huh?" Tony raised his eyebrows. "I'm anxious to meet this Roth fellow."

"Me too!" Cried Tirsa. We ate the rest of our meal as Tony blabbered on about how tomorrow was supposed to be very hot.

XxXxX

Tirsa and I took a walk through the pasture. We made our way through the lush green grass, and to the centre of the field.

"Cool tree" said Tirsa. I nodded. I was afraid of heights, so I'd never bothered to climb anything before. A tree was a tree to me. "Can I climb it?"

"Yeah, sure." I watched as the girl scrambled up into the emerald leaves. "Whoa! Aren't you going a bit too high?"

"Of course not!" Her voice sounded distant.

"Um, maybe you should come down…" Then I saw her head poke out from the very top of the tree.

"WHOA! YOU CAN SEE FOR MILES FROM UP HERE!" Tirsa cried in excitement. A breeze swayed the tree.

"Tirsa! Please come down!" But instead, she leaned forward, squinting her eyes at something in the distance.

"Some man is coming up to the inn." She seemed to forget that she was in a tree, because as she leaned forward, a branch broke. Tirsa screamed as she fell from the tree and landed on the ground with a sickening SNAP!

"Tirsa!" I cried, running over to her. She groaned, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I think I'm going to throw up." She sobbed, frowning in agony. I didn't know what to say, I could only look at the girl's crumpled figure.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I cried, hoping desperately that someone would hear me. I looked back down at Tirsa, who made it up on her feet.

"My arm!" She sobbed, clutching her left arm close to her body.

"Let me see." I stepped closer, and screamed when I saw a jagged white bone protruding from her forearm. To my great surprise, there was barely any blood. Tirsa looked at her wound, and she too screamed. The next thing I knew, a red headed stranger was by our side.

"Let's bring her into the inn." The man with the shoulder length red hair scooped Tirsa up in his strong arms and carried her to the inn.

XxXxX

Tony was not impressed. He knew that it wasn't our faults, but he remained upset none the less. And I was left in a foul mood also. The stranger man's name was Dustfinger. He had come in for a drink, as he was on his way to Ombra. Tony agreed to give the man one of our horses so he could return Tirsa to her parents. I was heartbroken, and for once in my life felt lonely.

**A/N: Btw, Tirsa, I don't **_**actually **_**want you to fall out of a tree… don't worry, you will make another appearance. Hey guys…. Look at that pretty little review button… why don't you click it ;) **


	6. Roth

**A/N: WOW! I was so happy with all the reviews I got in my inbox! THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO TOOK THE TIME TO SEND A REVIEW! It makes my heart feel all warm and fuzzy… :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW: ROTH IS MY CHARACTER! STEAL HIM AND I KILL YOU. END OF STORY.**

**Chapter 6: Roth **

Tony was right- it was hot outside! I woke up the next morning to an itchy heat. I gave the horses some extra water and fewer oats. No one really likes to eat in this heat. As I filled buckets, I thought about Tirsa and Roth. I grieved Tirsa's departure as if she has died. And I also wondered about Roth…the male one.

How old was he?

Was he good looking?

Did he resemble female Roth?

Why was he meeting a young lady at an inn?

Questions swarmed my mind like a million honey bees. Was he friendly? Did he like children? Did he smell good? I paced inside the barn until the sound of hoof beats drifted to my ear. I eagerly walked outside, and found myself looking at a man. He caught me off guard… I wasn't expecting _that_. He was mounted atop a lethargic horse, stroking its neck. His soft green eyes caught the sunlight, making him seem curious. He had light brown hair, cut short, with side swept bangs and pieces coming down on either side of his forehead. His nose looked like it might be a little bit swollen. He looked a little older, maybe 30, but he was fit. It wasn't his odd good looks that caught my attention though; it was his uniform. He wore a blue/grey tunic with the Mountain Kingdom's crest over his left breast. Light grey pips ran over his shoulders, and long white sleeves covered his arms, and poked through the neck of his tunic as a collar. If I wasn't mistaken, he was a general.

"Good morning. I was wondering if you could help me." His voice was soft and mysterious, and he spoke in the same accent as Firefox. "I'm here to meet a woman named d'Anjou." He dismounted. I was about to open my mouth, but he spoke again. "Damn. She probably hasn't used her real name." He passed a hand over his lightly stubbled chin.

"Are you Roth?" I asked, my throat dry.

"She's used my name, hasn't she?" The man grinned happily.

"Yes." I found it hard to speak. Roth smiled in satisfaction.

"And who might you be?" His eyes twinkled.

"My name is Appy."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." His lips curved into a smile. He looked very handsome- in an odd way- when he grinned like that. He was the kind of man you had to look at twice to notice good looks.

"Thank you." I followed Roth as he entered the stable.

"Engel" he murmured, stroking the nose of the horse. Engel whinnied in recognition.

"You know the horse?" I asked timidly.

"Of course, he's mine." Roth smiled in affection as the horse nuzzled his neck. "Could you please stable this fellow for me? I would really like to see my girl friend." Girlfriend? If only Tirsa were here… her mouth would open in awe.

"No problem." I eyed Roth as he exited the barn.

I tended to the horse as fast as I could. When I was finished, I rushed into the inn. I will admit, I was a bit surprised with what I saw. Roth had d'Anjou wrapped up in a tight embrace. He kissed her neck countless times, and ran his hand around her back and hips. I'd never, _ever _seen a hug like that before. When the two pulled apart (well, partially anyways) Tony suggested that we eat lunch together. I sat across from Roth at the table. It was difficult for me to not steal looks at him- what an interesting fellow! He sipped ale from a cup, and held d'Anjou's hand. He told stories of his journey from the Mountain Kingdome. He ate no food, which surprised me, but I also found it hard to eat. I was absorbed in his tales. The more I learned about Roth, the more infatuated and intrigued I became. D'Anjou was quiet as usual, and she spent most of her time studying her boyfriend's profile. Then again, I couldn't really blame her.

"It sure is a hot one" said Tony after the drinks were finished.

"I know- I've been overheated for so long! I thought my horse would collapse from under me." Roth kissed d'Anjou's cheek.

"I um… I know of a swimming hole, if you wanted me to take you." I chose my words carefully, as if one mistake would have me sounding like a child.

"Excellent idea, Appy." D'Anjou winked at me.

XxXxX

I normally swam naked, but when Roth and d'Anjou were there, I really didn't know what to do. I watched d'Anjou slither out of her pants- what long and smooth legs she had! Her tunic came halfway down her thighs, covering what it needed to. Roth took off his shirt. I nearly gasped! He had an amazing 6-pack covering his belly. His chest was smooth, too… why did he seem so perfect? The man dove into the water, making a splash. D'Anjou giggled wildly as Roth wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her underwater. Suddenly I felt so awkward and out of place! Would it be weird if I swam with the couple?

"Hey, honey, aren't you coming in?" Roth asked me, his hair plastered to his face. I nodded. With a smile I realized I had a friend in Roth.

XxXxX

Later that afternoon, I found myself wandering towards the barn. D'Anjou was in her room, along with Roth. I slid open the barn door, and called Engel's name. The horse didn't acknowledge me.

"Come on, boy." I cooed his name, and pulled some oats out of my pocket. The horse turned his enormous head towards me. "Yeah, that's right." I giggled when his lips moved over the palm of my hand. The barn door opened behind me, so I turned. "Hi, Roth."

"Good afternoon." The man smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Visiting Engel." He placed a hand on the horse's cheek.

"Oh. He only likes me when I have food." Roth laughed. I wanted to ask him why he was meeting d'Anjou at the inn, far away from their home. I felt extremely nervous and oddly comfortable around him. Odd.

"You have a lot of questions to ask me." He spoke softly. At first I thought he was talking to Engel, as he didn't look my way.

"Yes I do."

"You don't need to be nervous, honey." I studied Roth's face and blushed. I really wanted him to hug me.

"Why are you meeting d'Anjou _here_?" Roth leaned against the stall, making himself comfortable.

"That is an excellent question." He smoothed out the fabric of his uniform. "I am meeting her here because I do not want to put the people of the mountains in danger." I stared at him blankly. Roth, on the other hand, chuckled. "D'Anjou didn't tell you a thing, did she?"

"No." I smiled and looked at my toes.

"D'Anjou has a very special gift, and it's been spooking the Prince of Ombra. The Adderhead, on the other hand, would like to have d'Anjou for himself." Roth stared off into the distance, as if a thousand pounds crashed upon his shoulders…

**A/N: how did you like that? Come on now, press that review button… btw, the next chapter coming up will be very quite "citrusy". Ahem. **


	7. Blown away

**A/N: Note, this is when lots of you either start to really hate or really like my stories… the reason for the M rating… yeah. You may skip this chapter if you feel queasy/awkward with the sexy subject. SO DO NOT COMPLAIN TO ME ABOUT THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON SCENES! I WARNED YOU! (Sorry, I had to get that out there). Enjoy, all you tainted ones…. **

**Chapter 7: Blown away **

The day was hot, and even after the sun went down, the Earth reveled in the heat. I walked from the pasture, water dripping from my chin, as I had drank heavily from the pasture's well. The silvery summer moonlight guided me through the grass to the stable. Inside, the horses stirred, and the sound of slurping was clearly audible. I became thirsty again. I ignored my own feelings and snuggled into the hay at the end of the barn.

Stirred.

Rolled.

Turned over.

I grumbled and wiped beads of sweat off of my forehead. It was just too hot to sleep in the hay. With a groan I settled myself into the empty stall closest to the door. It was somewhat drafty, and slightly cooler than my original bed. With a sigh, I allowed my limbs to fall limp as I lay in the cozy bedding.

"Damnit" I said with a yawn. "I forgot to turn off the lanterns…"

The door opened and closed, I heard it. But I was too exhausted to open my eyes. Laughter and whispers and a groan of a man… my eyelashes fluttered and the thickness of a midsummer night's sleep began relieving its pressure on my eyelids. The swish of clothing…

"D'Anjou, you are migh-t-y fine…" I stifled a yawn and rubbed my eyes. I heard more sounds, some laughter, a moan. I gave my head a quick shake, and idiocy attached to drowsiness disappeared. I crawled on all fours to the front of the stall. Very sneakily I peered through a gap in the boards. I nearly gasped!

Roth was pressed, his back against the wall, arms outstretched, palms pressed back. His head tilted backwards, his mouth slightly open. His chest rose and fell as he panted heavily- I could hear his ragged breathing from across the barn! He was still wearing his uniform top, which was unbuttoned along the front. D'Anjou was lowered in front of Roth, on her knees.

"Oh…oh whoa! WHOA! Big fuckin' whoa!" Roth's voice rose, and his breathing grew faster and faster to the point where I thought his chest would burst! "Oh God! D'Anjou! I have to… we need to….I'm going to….AH!" He smacked his head against the wall, and clenched his fists.

I tore myself away, breathing heavily myself. _I need to leave! _I wanted to run from the barn, so desperately, but that would give Roth and d'Anjou a heart attack… if they came by and saw me, I would pretend to be fast asleep, unaware of what had happened.

D'Anjou almost screamed. It was a strained little cry… Roth did scream- his voice cracked halfway through. The gross temptation to peek through the board grasped me around the throat. I inched towards the crack in the boards, willing myself to cover my eyes and ears and hide in a corner, but curiosity got the better of me.

Roth had d'Anjou pinned on her back. Both their mouths were wide open against each other's shoulders. Roth was swearing and panting, d'Anjou would moan and cry, and repeat Roth's name over and over again. Then I crawled into a corner, like I wanted to, and thought, over and over to myself, that that's what I wanted to do with Firefox.

**Yeahh… so sorry there hasn't been updates in ages! Please review…. **


	8. What never should have happened

**I'm back... after a long couple months of avionics and extra math courses. Sorry its taken so long to update. Remember, ya'll can always check out my webpage for extra stuff. www [.] freewebs [.] com [/] agent-oo8 **

**Don't forget to Review ******

**- **

I awoke in the morning, a dry dusty feeling in my mouth. I stretched myself out in the hay, and closed my eyes. _Not time to get up yet _but a banging noise nagged... _no... i can still sleep.. _More banging. I let my eyelashes flutter a bit. The banding grew louder. As I regained consciousness, a loud SNAP went off in my mind. Someone was banging on the barn door!!!

"Coming!" I cried, stumbling to my feet. I slid open the barn door, and found myself face to face with a gruff looking man.

"Took you long enough, you lousy stable boy!" The man spit in my face. I gaped in pure awe- I'd never _ever _been spit on before. But i knew better than to make a scene. I took the reins of his and the other three men's horses. I watched as they left- they were all dressed in the Adderhead's coat of arms, just like Firefox. The horses were all very shy; a sign of abuse from their owners. As I led them into their stalls, I noticed they shied away from my hands, and refused to be touched. I felt my heart breaking... they must have been hit by their masters on a regular basis. I took extra time to gently groom their hide and gain their trust. I lured them into security with a gentle massage and extra oats. By the time the animals were comfortable and relaxed, it was mid afternoon. It was midweek, so the inn was most likely quiet. Lunch time. As i crossed the yard, I saw d'Anjou and Roth walking hand in hand towards the inn. I waved, and grinned when they waved back. They quickly kissed, and then d'Anjou jogged towards the barn. Roth disappeared into the inn.

The summer heat scorched the back of my neck, and my mouth seemed to have been sucked of all its moisture. I would ask Tony for fruit juice. As I approached the inn, i heard glass breaking, and a heavy thunk. Then i heard yelling. Roth's voice. With my heart in my throat i ran to the inn. My heart raced... i ran full out to the door, and shoved it open. The second that door opened, the very moment i was able to see, all i wanted was to turn around and never see anything again. The man who had spit in my face stood in front of Roth, another man holding him steady from behind. Roth screamed, then the man holding him let go. The mountain kingdom's General fell to the floor, never to stand up again. I wanted to scream, but my body was dysfunctional. And then I noticed Tony laying on the floor, amongst shards of broken glass.

"NO!" I cried as loud as I could, as if that would make him come back. The second the words slipped out, I wished I could take them back. To snatch them out of the air and cram them back into my mouth. The gruff man- the cruel one, looked up from Roth's motionless body.

"YOU!" he cried. "STABLE BOY!" He motioned for his three troops. Before I could register what was happening, I had my arms seized by the men.

"LEMME GO!" I cried shrilly, struggling against their grip.

"Where's d'Anjou?" Snapped the evil man.

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid, you little brat!" He got right in my face, and clenched my cheeks with his hand. "The one with white skin and blue eyes."

"Oh her... shes us... shes walking through the Wayless wood." I lied swiftly, and knew I'd done the right thing when Gruff man smiled. He told his men to release me, and off they went, out of the inn. I darted to Tony's side, and collapsed next to him. "Tony! Tony, wake up! Please wake up!" I don't know how long I stayed there, shaking Tony's shoulder, but d'Anjou entered. I knew it was her, even with my back turned, because her piercing, anguished cry rose above my sobs.

"ROTH!" She bawled, collapsing over his face. "ROTH!" She sobbed- louder and more pained than I ever thought possible. I crawled away from Tony's side, and over to d'Anjou.

"Is he dead?" I snivelled, looking at the puddle of blood on the floor. D'Anjou was laying in it, draped over Roth's unmoving body. She sobbed and sobbed, her tears making the front of his uniform dark with tears. She didn't answer me, but i already knew the answer.

"Oh Roth" her sobs transformed into a _more _piteous and anguished wail. It made me sob harder too.

"d'Anjou... the soldier will be back soon..." I felt very unsafe, especially since d'Anjou had lost complete control of her own emotions. I watched as she trailed her hands over his face. If Roth was alive, i imagined he would smile. But instead his mouth remained partly open, showing off some teeth. His green eyes stared up at the ceiling. Blood stained d'Anjou's clothes. The lady's hands trailed over the man's chest, where his heart once beat, then along his pant leg. When it came over his pocket, she paused. She pulled out a small leather bag, closed shut with a fine little drawstring. Teary eyes fixed, lips parted, she pulled a beautiful silver ring out of the bag. Even I knew what it was. An engagement ring.

**I plan on doing a detailed webpage for this story. Along with pictures. ******** Sounds good? Drop a review. Thanks! **


End file.
